mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ricktheraver
Welcome Zynga’s Greatest Historical Achievement I have been meaning to write this for some time now. I am sure Zunga has realized by now their greatest historical achievement ever created. These simple games are not like ordinary games. They have soul. Zynga has managed to unite people around the world. That statement alone should be enough, but it just doesn’t hit it to the heart. Hitting it to the heart is about feeling it. In the game Mafia Wars, a person can join a crew that he or she chooses without worrying about being first or last pick. A person doesn’t have to worry about what color their skin is or what language they speak. A person doesn’t have to worry about their appearance or what clothes they wear. There is no age, sex, race, color or religion discrimination. You are simply just a person. I have seen many different people from many different countries. Together we are united through the gaming internet airways, and through this idea we can be together, talk, laugh, get angry, be loony, or cry together. We can help each other out through gaming problems or life problems. A person can be young or old and still feel like being part of something special. A person doesn’t need to feel alone in this once great big world. Now we can see the world as it really is, small; with a person on the other side just like you. Can you find a world where there is no real hate, violence or discrimination? Well now you can and it is called, Zynga. RicktheraverRicktheraver 08:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) A Typical Daily Mafia War Conversation Me Hi Angela, what you up too. 6:44pmYou Gifting in shc :) 6:46pmYou I am going to start the third boss. I told several people last night to watch for him about this time 6:46pmMe I still need to level up but will help out as I can Angela, no hurry they take some time. 6:47pmYou ok, thanks! I beat one for another player earlier and did not get the boss myself, so I guess that theory is gone 6:48pmMe The theory, yes. you have to fight the bosses for yourself to receive the last bonus just like the Agents. 6:49pmYou yes, I think so as well 7:15pmMe Person 2 I am in, don't worry about us in the fight, fight off those dumb asses. 7:16pmYou thanks, they did it all night last night too 7:17pmMe Did someone place you on the list or did zynga, if your about the same level zynga automatically places you. 7:17pmYou I think it is a glitch in the game, when I go into fight, they are the only ones there, the big ones! 7:18pmMe Wow what a nightmare. 7:18pmYou None under 900 for me to fight, so I must be on their fight screens and they keep attacking me as I am an easy target 7:18pmMe And they need the victory coins, or to level up on fighting. That is what I do to try to level up in fighting and get the v-coins 7:20pmYou yes, fighting loots and the loot makes you strong as well as the exp you earn 7:20pm You damn, they hit me and got me crushed.. I have to refill and get back in 7:44pm You Nameless in mine and his 7:44pmMe Nice 7:45pm You Yes He is a nice guy 7:45pmMe But both take stamina 7:45pmYou Those big boys keep getting me crushed 8:07pmMe okay Angela have only 17 left on stamina, used up 2 or 3 crimes already, going to try and get close to level up. Then I have to get ready for work. I am done. Good Luck only a quarter left on him. 8:08pm You I will send you a crime spree 8:10pm You sent 11:18pm You Jorge Lima in a boss fight 11:19pmMe I am helping Chery right now in middle of boss fight but not much on stamina still need to level up, I will go help as soon as I can. I was planning on fighting mine too, but don’t appear to the right night for it. 11:20pm You ok, I am about out and will not be able to level, too far away from it 11:59pmYou I will help with your tomorrow night and let my last one wait a day or two I need to help you get yours Today 12:03amMe Already helping. 12:04am You Thanks, did not know you were there, did Cheryl win? 12:04am Me She told me to leave her and help Jorge, nice sacrifice for Jorge. 12:05am You oh man........... she is sweet............. I will try to level and get back to her 12:05amMe I need to level as well will come back to Jorge. 12:07am You ok, I will help you if we both level I find I get more help if I start a boss around 7 pm 12:42am You I leveled up, back in cheryl's 12:44am Me Already there. 12:44am You cool, you did not have to come back 12:45amMe A great sacrifice deserves a great reward. We will surprise her when she wakes and finds out he is dead. 12:47amMe Time is ticking anyway and I have to do a little work. I am at work, so fight, work, text, and work again. 12:54am You lol I can't get on facebook at work 12:54amMe I bring in my laptop. 12:54am You I can't take a personal laptop in because of secutiry and the work computers don't allow it 12:56am Me yeah fed gov. location, no such item enter, Hey Angela help finish this guy for Cheryl. he is almost done about one hour and 20 min left 12:58am You yes, maybe ... if she would call othersw it would help us.. wish they would learn to call for help 12:59amMe it is okay I have it Angela. 1:02am You I am there still a lot left on him 1:03amMe I have him Angela, don't worry still have one hour. 1:08am You I hit the button for gifts and it allowed me to ask for stun guns 1:09am You that is so cool, I could tehn send 40 out 1:24am You I am nearing the end of this stamina and I know I can not pull off another level up 20k 1:26amMe yeah, I 1:28amMe yeah I am out, I should have stayed and I would have had enough. 1:31am You 16 k and my stamina is gone 1:32amMe I know the feeling. Might lose this guy completely. 1:33am You yes, she must have given up 1:47am You Jorge is on the way He will kill him! He knew we tried.......... 1:52am Me Great news, I had to keep trying. I hope your not angry with me. It just that, I still have some learning to do. I learn from my mistakes. This would have been one. You saved the day again. 1:52am You I would have remained to the end too but for the stamina. I am not sure he is dead yet No, I am proud of you!!!! You are one of the best mafia players out there! I did not tell Jorge you left Cheryl to come help him, but I may :) 1:53amMe I tried and tried, and still trying to find a way. Thanks Angela I needed that. 1:54am You You are, I am so glad we are friends! Let me know tomorrow before you start your boss, so I can be ready and jump in I get homeabout 6 pm EST 1:55amMe So am I. Like I said from the beginning great teamwork and together there is nothing stopping us. 1:57amMe I will have to wait on my boss, spent all I had saved up to fight this one for Cheryl even used up my reward points to get stamina refill which I was saving for mine. Like you told me once, to be a great mafia leader, sometimes you have to sacrifice the one item you have. 1:58am You yes, I used rp on Jorge, I have never done that, not even for myself Had it not been for Jorge, I would have quit playing. He made me strong enough to be a good player and showed me how to treat my mafia :) 2:03am You He has gotten killed helping me many times to defeat the black widow and other bosses He earned my loyalty, just like you have. 2:04amMe There are no words to describe the loyalty, compassion, trust and sharing that sometimes goes on with two people. Maybe one. Greatness! 2:04am You Yes! Anyhow, Jorge took a poor struggling weak play and made her a decent player... he saw I was weak and helped me so very much.. So, I repay him by helping my mafia and he smiles :) The end result: We lost the Boss and he regenerated. Point to the story, even if you lose, you win. RicktheraverRicktheraver 08:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) A Story of Giving Good day Mafia War fans. It is another day of Mafia Wars for me, and I am speculating for you as well. It was not only a good day, but a better night. I have been attempting to collect several items from the Crew Collection. Let me tell you this has been a tedious mission. The last few items or first few items (depending on your prospective) have caused me nothing but distress. I have spent all of my energy trying to collect these certain and difficult items. I have not only spent all my energy once, but several times and the item will not drop for me. This issue has me thinking that I may have made a bad decision at first. I could have been using my energy to finish jobs that are uncompleted, and assist in leveling up. I made this sacrifice in order to assist my friend and myself. The items can only be located through the help of a friend. These items if successful will be awarded to your friend and you. Unfortunately, we have had no success at this current time. Later that evening or should I say early morning, I decided to go through my check list. The check list can be located at the home page in Mafia Wars. Note: This is a very good way to keep you on track, gifts, energy packs, recruit, and messages. Since I was out of energy, I followed this check list one by one. I sent out all the free gifts that I could. Then went down my mafia list to see who needed energy packs, and selected each one. (One can also select the main button to send energy packs to your entire mafia at one time.) Recruited a few members, and then check my messages. Then I decided to go through everyone’s wish list. I sent out what I could even if it was one item. During this process one of my mafia members returned a gift right back, and too much of my surprise it was an item that I had been missing since the Jimmy Vegas mission. I was missing the Liberty bell and the free orange item. I had received the orange item earlier that day from the friend whom I was assisting with the Crew Collection. Then I received the Liberty Bell for sending extra gift items from my mafia wish list. I was so happy, because now I could vault my collection and receive the achievement award that went with that particular mission. I decided to send back an additional item from my friend’s wish list, and not to mention a difficult item to locate, a rail gun barrel. My friend was so happy and sent me five to six additional gifts from my wish list. I use the items right away to upgrade my Las Vegas bank vault. The morale of my story, if you click on your inventory list and then go to gifting, there is a small saying printed under the word Gifting that states, “It is better to give then receive!" RicktheraverRicktheraver 20:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Exclusive Mafia War Vegas Mission Success I was very happy to know that I had recieved reward points from this exclusive mission offer. I quickly told my friends and are now on there way to earn reward points for themselves. I decided to use my reward points to purchase mafia war golden keys, which are on sale at this moment for only 4 reward points. I believe this was a smart move in order to get a chance at winning the 10,000 reward point offer. I didn't win the 10,000 reward points, but instead recieved some new cool mafia war items, either way I won. Not a bad deal for a daily player. RicktheraverRicktheraver 20:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC)